shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Glory
Rose Glory (ローズグローリー Rōzu Gurōrī) is a pirate, as well as a navigator and a professional martial artist. She is the fourth member of The Jolly Pirates and the third to join the crew. Despite being a Kuja from Amazon Lily, Glory was kidnapped alongside her twin sister, Ayane, the navigator of the White Scarf Pirates, and taken away from her homeland as a young child. Luckily for Glory, she had managed to escape her captors, but had sadly lost her sister in the confusion. After spending some time as a drifter, she ended up being adopted by an expert martial artist, Rose Venus. While the abduction left her with a bad impression towards men, it also gave her a glimpse of what the world beyond the Calm Belt was like. Aside from unintentionally causing her newfound adventurous spirit, Glory's kidnapping made her long to know her true, missing identity as a Kuja. This has become her motivation to reunite with Ayane. Making it her dream to see her sister again someday. Her dream, and her inevitable infatuation with the crew's first mate, Spike, was what lead Glory to joining The Jolly Pirates as their navigator. Afterward, she had gained a bounty from the Marines, worth 50,000,000. Appearance The pictures depict Glory after she became acquainted with the outside world's fashion sense. Before that, she wore the standard Kuja garb. She currently still wears her Kuja boots so that she won't forget her heritage. Personality Coming from Amazon Lily, Glory believes that strength is beauty, thus her incredible strength. Other than this, Glory is a calm, sane person who takes in everything that goes on around her rationally. This is a perfect trait to have, since it evens out some of the other crew members' more... irrational personalities. Because of this, Glory is the one responsible for reminding the crew of just how serious the situation can get, and is often the executioner for anime slapstick when her nakama start acting up (usually "acting up" means that the crew members are doing something stupid or idiotic.) Despite their antics, Glory has learned to open up to the others and has grown to love them as a family. Though Glory constantly tells the others that she loves Spike more than them, she really does loves them all equally. On the subject of Spike, Glory is overly defensive whenever someone disrespects or insults him, usually giving the offender her "Death Glare," a nickname for the stare that the other Jolly Pirate members gave it. Whenever Spike is near, Glory somehow loses her calmness and goes into a love struck state akin to acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. This is accompanied by constant blushing and swooning. Glory seems to have fallen for Spike because of his strength, seeing his power as "comparable to Hancock's." Glory seems to love getting into fights as much as Spike, and the two are usually seen fighting together, leading the other crew members to call them "The Battle Couple." Glory is pleased with her nickname, though Spike seems to get embarrassed. Glory, having no known knowledge of the outside world, is as equally naive to its wonders as Chris is. Whenever the two see something new or unusual, she and Chris usually will marvel at it together with equal enthusiasm. Glory has an endless fascination with the unknown and seeks to explore every island in the world. She joined The Jolly Pirates in order to fulfill her curiosity and to stay together with Spike. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Glory has spent years in training under her surrogate mother and teacher, Venus, since she was a child. Unlike the rest of her crewmates, who seem to know only a few fighting styles, Glory has displayed a natural sense for combat, much like Spike's, that has made her more adjusted to making great use out of various fighting styles. Thus, she has earned the status as The Jolly Pirates' residential, and more disciplined martial artist. Among the styles Glory has adapted into her repertoire, her most notable is Shandian Jujitsu; a style passed down to her by her mother, who had practiced it since learning it from a close friend of hers. The style is distinctive enough, in that it enables Glory to make use of the air for combat, which she tends to chiefly rely on, despite its additional ground combat techniques. She has shown enough degree of control to manipulate the air and make use of the non-flying techniques without the use of wings, as well as properly using the melee strikes and techniques. Furthermore, Glory has shown the ability to use her knowledge of meteorology and navigation to further turn Shandian Jujitsu into a fearsome style. And thus, she can create wind to sail on, even if stranded in the Calm Belt; among other potential abilities. After the time skip, Glory revealed that she had been attempting to practice some of her crewmates' own fighting styles, using nothing but her memories of them as a guideline, thus further complimenting Glory's knack for fighting. Of the styles she seems to have picked up, she has managed to learn some techniques from Hanuman's Bigfoot Muay-Thai. However, due to the size difference between Glory and Hanuman, Glory's usage of Bigfoot Muay-Thai is rather weak compared to Hanuman's. She has learned to make up for this by using an improvised, unorthodox variant of Bigfoot Muay-Thai, where Glory makes herself heavier through increased speed, and thus allows her to increase her overall strength; necessary in order to pull off the techniques in Bigfoot Muay-Thai. Aside from learning new forms of martial arts, Glory has also honed her Shandian Jujitsu skills. Before, while she was able to expertly use some improvised techniques, she has now learned new, more adept moves. Her hand-to-hand Shandian Jujitsu techniques have also improved, allowing her stay as much a threat in close-range as she is in mid or long-range. Physical Strength Glory's strength isn't superhuman, like some of her more inhuman crew members and friends, but she at least on several occasions has shown that she has a level of strength that places her a few notches above regular people. This is most evident by the fact that Glory is capable of lifting people larger than herself, and that she has been able to fend off skilled soldiers and grunts throughout her adventures, even going so far as to manage to hold her own against Hanuman at one point. This strength seems to be attributed to Glory's tutelage under her mother since she was a young girl, as Venus expected Glory to stay not only skilled, but strong too. Despite her better-than-average strength, Glory is still considered weaker than those with monstrous strength, with only her knowledge of, and superhuman skills at using martial arts to give her a much needed advantage in combat. Only by infusing her extremities with Busoshoku Haki is Glory capable of becoming strong enough to damage stone and wood, though again, this still pales in comparison to the more outlandish stunts that some of her fellow crewmates have performed. Agility Since her strength ties into her speed, agility, and endurance, Glory has shown the ability to run fairly better than normal people, and to jump slightly higher than most. Thanks to her experience in practicing martial arts, and because of the years she spent trying to fend for herself, Glory's flexibility is impressive, as she can twist and turn her body at otherwise difficult angles. One such example is when Glory performed a horizontal spin kick with both of her legs while performing a handstand, or when she bent her back to such a degree, that she was capable of avoiding the strike from a sword. Glory's agility has been shown to be at such an extent, that she could jump backwards, perform a backward flip in the air, land on her knees or feet, and then leap off to either of her sides in one fluid motion. Glory has credited her agility to having to get around dangerous terrain before Venus adopted her, as well as the need to escape the slave traders who had kidnapped her and Ayane years prior. Though it seems that Venus may have had some effect on Glory's nimbleness too. Endurance As said above, Glory's strength and agility matches her endurance. Despite not being as sturdy or as resilient as some of her more well-built crewmates, Glory can at least withstand a fair bit of damage in a fight. Having trained herself in fights against grown men and wild animals since childhood, Glory is capable of taking a decent amount of damage before falling in battle, and even then, she has shown that she possesses an unyielding spirit and will within her, which has allowed her to keep getting up in fights, no matter how many times she's knocked down. Glory's resistance to things such as disease, starvation, and thirst is quite average though, as one would come to expect. And of course, even though she has a better stamina than normal people, which allows her to keep up with her athletic feats of strength and speed, Glory is still bound by her restraints, and thus will require significant resting if she pushes herself too far. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Originally coming from Amazon Lily, Glory has a natural affinity for Haki. Her skills in using Haki were already visible, even after being kidnapped from her homeland. However, it would take many more years until she was able to properly use it to the point she can now. Also, due to her separation from the Kuja, Glory was unaware of what Haki was called until she had met Hanuman. When it comes to Kenbunshoku Haki, Glory tends to call it her "telepathy," although this habit began to steadily curb after meeting Hanuman and the bigfeet. With it, Glory is capable of reading an opponent's attack and its effects on her before they occur, which is made easier when the foe's violent intent increases. She can also seemingly identify the nature of a person nearby, and how many people there may be, even without seeing them directly. This also makes it easier for Glory to detect dangerous situations outside of batte, and accordingly approach a given situation in the best possible way. After the time skip, Glory has honed her Kenbunshoku Haki to the point where it has now become second nature to her. Unlike Hanuman, a fellow natural Haki user, who relies much more heavily on Busoshoku Haki, Glory tends to rely on Kenbunshoku Haki more so than the former. This is largely attributed to Glory's sensible characteristics, as she tends to be less impulsive and more cunning than those like Chris or Hanuman, who act more than they think. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Additionally, Glory has demonstrated adequate use of Busoshoku Haki since she was young, but needed time to fully control it. Like with her Kenbunshoku Haki, Glory had no proper way of understanding or naming Busoshoku Haki, and so she commonly referred to it as her "fighting spirit" before being properly introduced to Haki in the Bigfoot arc. Before the time skip, Glory's usage of Busoshoku Haki was about as skilled as her abilities with Kenbunshoku Haki; leaving little room for comparison. With it, she's capable of increasing the physical strength and endurance of her own body, to allow herself to fight more evenly against stronger foes. She's even made excellent use of Busoshoku Haki's ability to harm Logia Devil Fruit users, such as her captain, as well as those who use Devil Fruits to protect themselves from otherwise harmful damage, such as physical trauma. She has repeatedly abused this ability to strike Chris and injure him whenever he enrages her, much to his dismay. After her training during the time skip, Glory's Haki abilities have grown. Likewise, the differences between her Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki have become more pronounced. While Glory has a better grasp of her Busoshoku Haki, it has started to pale in comparison to the development of her Kenbunshoku Haki. This is a stark contrast to her crewmate, Hanuman, who after the time skip, had his Busoshoku Haki improve where as his Kenbunshoku Haki grew only a little. Despite the change comparison, Glory has still called upon her Busoshoku Haki when she needed it, effectively keeping her out of all but the most dangerous situations. List of Fighting Techniques Shandian Jujitsu Bigfoot Muay-Thai Relationships Crew Family Ayane Rose Venus Friends The Valkyrie Pirates The Technicolour Pirates Devil Spawn Pirates The Skyline Pirates Starfire Magarani D. Grim Enemies Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other Past One's Own Identity Abducted From the Island of Women Glory, the Vagabond Gaining a Mother and a Dream Grand Line Saga Glory Arc Two Troublesome Pirate Crews A Duel for Glory The Navigator Joins the Crew North Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Deadly Grand Line Pirates and Notrorious Sniper vs. Cowboy Gang Sakura Arc Saving the Dangerous Woman, Sakura Aphro Arc A Davy Back Fight for the Sake of a Friend Re-Entry Saga Hanuman Arc Befriending the Survivors of a Shipwreck Savage, Merciless Fight Against Bloodthirsty Hanuman The Infiltration of Lucky 7 Mizu Arc Peabody Arc Encountering No Beard and the Peabody Sisters Wonder Island Arc Meeting the Demon Girl A Painful Choice Escaping Wonder Island and Parting Ways Split-Up Arc The Return of The Technicolour Pirates The Jolly Pirates Disband and Chris and Glory Meet the Red Hair Pirates Reunion Saga Hope Arc The Crew Returns, Hope Appears, and the Jollys Take Control of Pleasure Island Collosal Pirates Arc Heading to Fishman Island Captured by Iyaga Fighting and Escaping the 3rd Division Commander Awaiting the Captain in the New World Phantom Corp. Saga Lys Arc Arriving at the Frozen Kingdom and the One-Sided Battle A Name is Tarnished Assault on the Phantom Corporation's Cougar Branch Recruiting Chiyome Lys and Leaving Arctica Devil Branch Arc Run-In with the Rainbow Pirates A Score Must Be Settled on the Micro Archipelago The Phantom Corp. Falls No Beard Saga Drazil Arc Skyline War Arc A Declaration of War is Made Arriving at G-0 Fighting Galaxy's Forces Aftermath Voidstorm Arc Battle with Valkerie Arc Jollys' Defeat Arc Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip *Glory and Hanuman vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Glory's full name, "Rose Glory" is based on the rose and morning glory. A rose is meant to symbolize love and beauty while a morning glory symbolizes love in vain. This reflects how Glory feels over Spike. *Glory's birthday is February 14th, which so happens to be Valentine's Day. This further adds to the love motif surrounding Glory. *Glory's favorite food is ice cream. It doesn't matter what the flavor is, she loves ice cream. *A possible idea for Glory's Epithet was going to be "Wild Tigress." A reference to the fact that she originally was meant to use Tiger Style Kung-Fu. *I thought it'd be cool to give Glory her own unofficial theme. Glory's unofficial theme is "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed,) the opening song to DragonBall GT, by Field of View. The English lyrics can be read here. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Rose Glory. The picture to the right is Glory's jolly roger. Related Articles The Jolly Pirates - Glory's crew Spike - The reason Glory ultimately joined the crew, and the person she crushes on the most Ayane - Glory's twin sister Rose Venus - Glory's surrogate mother and martial arts teacher Bigfoot Muay-Thai - A fighting style Glory taught herself during the 2 year Time Skip Shandian Jujitsu - A fighting style Glory learned from Rose Venus in her youth External Links Navigator - Glory's position on the crew Martial Artist - Glory's position on the crew, and her greatest talent in combat situations Kuja - The tribe of people that Glory comes from Amazon Lily - Glory's home island Roses - The flower that inspired Glory's surname Morning Glory - The flower that inspired Glory's first name Category:Martial Artist Category:Navigator Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Kuja Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:One Dream